


Hold On to Me

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Evan Buckley Week 2020, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Gen, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Buck!” He swerved hard as the car came speeding towards them, pointing the car towards the side of the road. But the car still came crashing into theirs. Buck’s ears filled with screaming, car horns, and the sickening crush of metal against metal.And then, everything went dark.---Evan Buckley Week 2020, Day 3: “Hold on to me.” + hurt
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966936
Comments: 25
Kudos: 420





	Hold On to Me

“Hey Buck?” Buck glanced in the rearview mirror. Christopher was sitting in the backseat, watching him. Buck was off that day and Eddie had asked Buck to watch Christopher since Carla was on vacation and both Abuela and Pepa were busy. Buck had of course said yes, since he adored Christopher. And Christopher had been equally excited to spend the day with ‘his Buck’.

So far, they had gone to the park, gone to the movies, and gotten some food. Now, they were heading to the station, just to stop in and see everyone. It had been Christopher’s idea, since Eddie was on a twenty-four hour shift, but Buck was more than happy to go along with the idea, since he didn’t love when everyone else, especially Eddie, worked a shift without him. Part of it was because it reminded him of when he couldn’t work. The other part was he couldn’t keep his friends and family safe if he wasn't there. He knew they were all capable adults who were good at their job, but it made Buck a little worried when he couldn’t be there himself to make sure. 

“Yeah Superman?” Buck focused back on the road. 

“Are we almost there?” Buck smiled. 

“Ten or so minutes.” Christopher nodded. “We’ll just pop in to say hi and then head home. You look tired anyways.”

“I’m not tired,” Christopher objected. But Buck had to chuckle as the boy yawned and pushed his glasses away to rub his eyes. He sighed a little as he kept driving. He was looking forward to their quick stop at the station, maybe grabbing some of whatever Bobby had made, and then going back to Eddie’s. He blinked a little, noticing lights in the other lane growing closer. 

“What the,” Buck mumbled. His eyes went wide with realization. “Shit!” 

“Buck!” He swerved hard as the car came speeding towards them, pointing the car towards the side of the road. But the car still came crashing into theirs. Buck’s ears filled with screaming, car horns, and the sickening crush of metal against metal.

And then, everything went dark.

* * *

“Buck! Buck!” Buck’s eyes slowly opened, a groan slipping from his lips. All he could see around him was darkness. His ears were ringing and his head hurt worse than he could remember. He gently reached his hand up to his forehead and felt something wet. As he brought his fingers down, he realized it was blood.

“Christopher!” Everything came rushing back to him and he turned around, searching for the young boy. Though it was dark, he could still see the boy in the back. 

“Buck!” The boy was crying, a terrified look on his face. Buck went to say something when he felt the car move. “Buck, I’m scared!”

“Just hang tight, Superman.” He felt the car move again and winced, pain rushing to his head. He had a bad feeling why the car was moving but didn’t want to think about it. He unbuckled his seat, trying to mask how much pain he was in. “I’m going to come back there, okay?” Christopher just nodded and Buck thanked god that his car was spacious enough for him to make his way to the backseat. 

“Buck!” Christopher grabbed onto him as soon as he was in the backseat. Buck hugged him gently, both because he was in pain and he didn’t know if Christopher had been injured. 

“I got you,” Buck said, before pulling away. “Now, we’re going to have to get out of the car, okay?” Christopher just nodded. “I’m going to unbuckle you.” He released the buckle and tried not to wince when Christopher let out a whimper. “You’re doing great buddy.”

“I’m scared.”

“It’s going to be okay,” Buck said, running a hand through his curls. He slowly scooted towards the door. He could tell he was hurt from the pain radiating through him. But he needed to get Christopher to safety. So, with a quiet grunt, he reached for the door. He let out a sigh as it opened. 

“Alright Chris,” Buck said, turning back to the boy. He paused, noticing the view behind Christopher seemed to be moving. He gulped, trying to stay calm. His car was definitely not sturdy on the cliff ledge and he had to get them out of there.

“Buck?” He tried to stay calm, not wanting to scare Christopher.

“We’re going to slowly get out of the car, okay? I just need you to hold tight, okay?” Christopher nodded as Buck reached over and picked him up. Christopher wrapped his arms around Buck’s neck. “Whatever you do, don’t let go, okay?”

“Okay.” Buck took a breath before slowly pulling them towards the open door. He paused when he heard the car creak. He felt the car move suddenly and Christopher let out a startled yelp as Buck held onto him. He could feel the car starting to move away from the road.

“ **Hold on to me** , Christopher. Do not let go.” Everything in him was hurting, his vision starting to grow fuzzy from how much he was exerting himself. But he needed to get them out of the car.

So, with as much speed as he could muster, Buck pushed himself out of the car. 

Christopher shouted again as they felt the car falling away from them. Buck couldn’t see anything, both because of how dark it was and because of his obscured vision, but for a moment, it felt like they were free falling. He just held onto Christopher, keeping the boy pressed to his chest. 

And then they hit the ground. 

Buck groaned, pain burning through him worse than before. His eyes started to droop, the pain dragging him down, away from consciousness. He tightened his hold on Christopher, needing to know the boy was okay, that he was safe. 

He could hear voices shouting, could see lights shining towards them. But everything hurt, too much for him to keep his eyes open. 

“Buck!” The last thing he saw, before the darkness took him under, was Eddie’s face, concern mapping his tan skin. 

And then, everything went dark. 

* * *

Buck knew where he was before his eyes fully adjusted to the lights. He had spent enough time in the hospital after everything with his leg, that he immediately knew those harsh lights and that overly clean smell.

“Buck?” As his eyes adjusted, he glanced around, trying to locate who had spoken to him. He felt something on his chest and looked down. Christopher was lying next to him, his head resting on his chest, fast asleep. He had a few tiny cuts on his forehead, but looked fine. He felt some relief settle through him as he continued to scan the room. 

Eddie was sitting on the other side of the bed, watching him. He noticed a relieved look cross Eddie’s face and Buck smiled a little. 

“He’s okay?” Buck asked, nodding towards Christopher. 

“Other than a few cuts and not wanting to be away from you, yeah.” Buck nodded. “I was terrified when I realized it was your car, dangling over that edge. I wanted to rush over as soon as I could, but Bobby could see how the car was teetering. We were trying to come up with a plan when you rescued yourself.” Buck just nodded, glancing back at Christopher. He felt such immense guilt. He had, once again, put Christopher in danger. He adored the kid, but sometimes he had to wonder if being around him did more harm than good.

“Hey.” He turned towards Eddie, feeling Eddie’s fingers wrap around his. “You saved him. Again.”

“I…” Buck tried to disagree, but Eddie shook his head. 

“Buck, the other driver was drunk,” Eddie explained. “She put you and Christopher in danger. Her, not you.”

“I just hate letting him down,” Buck said sadly, glancing at Christopher. He felt Eddie tug on his hand and he glanced back at the brunette. Eddie offered him a slight smile, his thumb running up and down Buck’s hand. 

“You could never, Buck,” Eddie said. “Not because of some drunk driver, not because of the tsunami. You could never let him down. He loves you Buck. I…” Eddie trailed off, his cheeks growing pink. Buck watched him, the bubble of pain that had been growing in him starting to reduce, something else taking its place. 

“Say it. Please.”

“I love you.” The bubble of pain burst, replaced only by love, as a smile crossed Buck’s face. He leaned slightly towards Eddie, trying not to wake Christopher. Eddie smiled back and closed the rest of the distance, pressing a tender and chaste kiss to Buck’s lips. Eddie pulled away, just slightly, his thumb caressing Buck’s cheek. 

“I love you too. Both of you.” Eddie smiled and pressed another kiss to Buck’s lips. Buck could feel himself falling deeper into the kiss, forgetting all the hurt and pain around him, falling into only that warm, sweet feeling of love, when Christopher stirred. Eddie sat back in his seat as the nine-year-old’s eyes opened. 

“Buck?”

“Hey superman.” Christopher hugged him tightly and Buck chuckled a little, before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Thank you for saving me,” Christopher said, looking up at him. Buck just smiled, remembering what Eddie had said. He didn’t need to feel guilty for what happened. They were both okay, more than okay, as Buck glanced over at Eddie, who was watching them with a smile.

“Alright you two,” Eddie said. “Since we’re here until the morning, you should both get some more rest.”

“While you stay in that uncomfortable chair for the next couple hours?” Buck asked. “Seems unfair.”

“And what do you suggest instead?” Eddie asked, an amused look on his face. Buck glanced at the hospital bed and Eddie raised an eyebrow. “That would be a bit of a tight squeeze.”

“What do you think, Superman?” Buck asked, glancing down at Christopher.

“Come on dad,” Christopher said with a slight yawn. Eddie sighed with a slight chuckle before getting up. He walked around to the other side of the bed, before lifting Christopher up. Once he was situated on the hospital bed next to Buck, he gently set Christopher down, so he was using both of them as a pillow. The boy smiled happily, his eyes drifting shut. 

“Still kind of tight,” Eddie said, turning his head to look at Buck. 

“It’s called cuddling,” Buck said with a playful eye roll.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Eddie grumbled. Buck just smiled before pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Yeah, I am.” He let his head drop down to Eddie’s shoulder, his eyes growing heavy. He let out a content sigh, one arm gently wrapping around Christopher, as he felt Eddie press a kiss to both of their heads.

And then, with a smile on his face, he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
